Le Prince et le Pirate 3 : Voyage avec l'amour et la mort
by Vautour2B
Summary: L'offensive d'Actarus, Albator et leurs amis, c'est soldé par un demi-échec qui a faillit causer leurs pertes. Dans l'attente de repartir au combat, ils se sont replié sur le SSX-2.
1. AM Chapter 1

Merci à :

— Mon frère ******Thomas **et ma mère ******Yvette**, qui on coécrit avec moi, cette troisième partie.  
— ******SWEETCANDY37,** pour avoir traqué et relevée, de façon extrêmement minutieuse, toutes les petites fautes qui avaient échappée aux relectures.  
— **Homnorak,** pour son travail de correction complémentaire et ses conseils .

.

Les phrases encadrées par des doubles guillemets ("...") désigne les pensées des personnages.

******.**

******Le Prince et le Pirate**

******.**

******Tome 3 : Voyage avec l'amour et la mort.**

******.**

******.**

CHAPITRE I

******.**

******.**

******.**

Dans les souterrains du Centre, le ___Galaxy Express_ attendait sur la voie construite en urgence dans le tunnel de la route n°7. Les techniciens volontaires pour servir à bord des vaisseaux de l'escadre d'Albator finissaient d'y embarquer.

Un peu à l'écart, le professeur Procyon discutait avec trois des partants :

— Je compte sur vous Octant pour assister monsieur Oyama ... et encore merci de vous êtes porté volontaire !

Maetel se retint de sourire : '' Mais Octant n'aurait raté ça pour rien au monde, Professeur ''.

Le directeur du Centre consulta sa montre :

— Il est presque vingt-trois heures : il est temps pour vous de partir ! … Comme convenu, nos forces aériennes exécuteront un exercice de défense anti-spatiale... avec usage intensif de contre-mesures électroniques et lâché de leurres... Cela devrait suffire à embrouiller les opérateurs radar du vaisseau Illumidas.

— Au besoin nous activerons l'écran d'invisibilité, répondit Maetel. - ... mais je préférerais éviter, maintenant que les 'CCME' (1) ennemies sont capables de le 'casser'.  
— Si vous suivez le plan de vol prévu, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème !

— Dans ce cas, au revoir Professeur !  
— Au revoir Maetel !...Au revoir Tochiro !(2)... Au revoir Octant !

******.**

******.**

_— ____Merci pour cette attention, Capitaine, dit la jeune femme en humant le parfum délicat de la rose._

___Le jeune officier sourit : il avait enfin réussi à la surprendre et à piquer sa curiosité. Il retira sa veste d'uniforme et l'accrocha à une patère au-dessus de sa couchette._

_****__**. . .**____je ne connaissais pas cette essence..._

— Je l'ai trouvée sur Euphor.

___Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la merveilleuse cascade blonde descendant jusqu'aux chevilles, et, plus encore, des formes sculpturales qu'il devinait sous le tissu immaculé de la robe. Un buste qui aurait mérité un beau et profond décolleté._

___La femme en blanc replaça la fleur sur son lit de coton et referma l'étui :_

_— ____Je suis désolée de n'avoir quelque chose à vous offrir en retour...  
— Mais j'en ai déjà eu un... D'un petit sourire en coin, il écarta les bras et promena son regard sur les murs et plafond de la cabine : - … il nous nous entoure complètement..._

___Lorsqu'il la vit rougir, il pensa : "J'en étais sûr"____:_

**__****. . .**___C'est toi qui étais derrière cette invitation à visiter le _Death Shadow, ___affirma-t-il._

_— Qu'est ce qui t... vous fait dire ça ?_  
_— Le papier était à l'en-tête du constructeur, mais seul quelqu'un me connaissant bien aurait pu choisir un croiseur de bataille correspondant si bien à mes préférences..._

___La jolie blonde prit un air innocent :_

_— ____Alors cela ne peut être moi : je vous rappelle que je ne suis pas du métier... et je n'ai aucun intérêt ni action dans _Oyama-Aerospace___._

___L'officier secoua la tête, amusé :_

_— ____J'ai d'abord pensé à Léotard _(3)– ___qui a été la première à prendre le commandement d'un 'Admiral', mais, à l'époque cela faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle était partie vers Andromède pour la TLD de son _Minotaur___..._

___Elle croisa les bras en souriant :_

_— … ____Et vous en déduisez quoi ?  
— … Que tu as rencontré Léotard lors d'une escale, que tu lui as demandé conseil, et, qu'ensuite, tu as fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'on m'envoie cette invitation avant tout le monde..._

_— ____Pas mal, mais cela aurait pu être votre autre consœur : Eméraldas.  
— Eméraldas est dans la marine marchande..._

___Elle se mit à rire :_

_— ____Je suis démasquée !_

___L'entraînant vers le petit bar, il lui versa un verre :_

_— ____Je vous remercie, toi et Léotard : ce vaisseau est une réussite... rien à voir avec la déception que fut le dernier cuirassé _(4) ___de Feydar Zone.  
— !.? Il passe pourtant pour être l'un des meilleurs ingénieurs ?  
— Il l'est toujours ! … mais là il s'est loupé... et je le regrette, car les batailles à venir mobiliseront toutes nos réserves..._

_— ____Oui... Elle s'assombrit : - .. c'est également ce que pense Léotard... c'est pour ça que j'ai tenu à ce que tu aies ce vaisseau...  
— Maya.. !  
— … mais j'ai confiance : les Terriens ne se laisseront pas asservir par les Illumidas... et toi encore moins que quiconque, Albator !_

___Il vit briller dans son regard une détermination aussi forte que celle d'Eméraldas... Il posa son verre..._

_****__**. . .**____!. ? Tu ne le finis pas ?_

___Il l'attrapa par les épaules, et , avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, l'embrassa !_

_****__**.**_

_****__**.**_

— Oh, pardon, Capitaine ! fit Phénicia, qui venait de pénétrer en coup de vent dans la chambre, réveillant Albator en sursaut.

Confuse, elle voulut ressortir mais le Pirate l'arrêta d'une injonction :

— Attendez !.. maintenant que vous m'avez réveillé, dite-moi ce qui vous arrive, Princesse !

Elle se retourna, l'air affolé :

— Mon frère n'est plus dans sa chambre... et je ne sais pas non plus où est Alcor..  
— !. ? Votre frère a déménagé à 'Notre Dame' et votre ami est à 'Camelot'...  
— Où !.?

Il réajusta son haut de pyjama en velours noir et se leva :

— je vais vous y conduire...

Il lui tendit sa cape :

— Tenez, mettez-ça par dessus !

Emmitouflée dans le lourd vêtement trop grand pour elle, Phénicia sortit dans le couloir à la suite d'Albator. Tout deux se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, sous la lumière rouge de l'éclairage nocturne, presque sans bruit. Tout juste entendait-on le frottement de la cape sur le sol.

******.**

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte du jardin principal du ___SSX-2_, plongé dans une pénombre artificielle, la Princesse s'expliqua :

— J'ai fait un cauchemar qui ressemble à une de mes prémonition : j'étais souffrante, allongée sur un lit... quand une femme s'est approchée... et m'a achevée d'un tir en plein cœur...(5)

Elle passa sa main sous sa poitrine en frissonnant :

******. . .** … j'ai l'impression de sentir encore la brûlure du laser...  
— Cette femme ?... Une Sylvidre ?  
— Possible … Ce qui est sur c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui était visée : 'elles' étaient deux et parlaient d'un homme.  
— Votre frère ? ou Alcor ?

Elle hocha la tête :

— Mes visions les ont presque toujours concernés..

Elle leva les yeux vers le leader des SSX :

******. . . **Je dois vous paraître folle d'avoir peur alors que somme tous à l'abri dans cette forteresse ?

D'un sourire il lui montra qu'il comprenait.

— Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où cela se passera ?  
— Hélas non :... je voyais bien trop mal... j'avais même l'impression d'être...

Mais elle s'interrompit en voyant apparaître la silhouette imposante de l'édifice.

******.**

— Ce n'était donc pas une blague... vous l'avez réellement à bord !. !. ! Dit-elle, stupéfaite, en découvrant tout un quartier médiéval avec ses ruelles étroites, le vaste parvis bordée de maisons à colombage et son pilori que dominait la façade de Notre-Dame avec ses tours, son porche, sa rosace, ses gargouilles...

— C'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

Elle fit oui de la tête et expliqua que les absences de Vénusia et surtout d'Alcor l'avait angoissée au point de la faire littéralement camper au CIC de la station spatiale jusqu'à leur retour..

— C'est incroyable.. reprit-elle : - … comment avez-vous fait pour... ?  
— Ce sont des répliques... de vieux décors de cinéma, récupéré dans le passé juste avant leur démolition.

Il lui désigna la tour droite, au sommet de laquelle un couple se détachait en ombre chinoise. Il lui tendit une paire de jumelles de vision nocturne. Phénicia les porta à ses yeux et reconnu avec soulagement Actarus, vêtu de l'ancien uniforme rouge d'Albator, et Vénusia, en robe clair et veste foncée. Soudain, elle détourna le regard en rougissant : son frère venait de dénuder les seins de sa compagne et les caressait, au grand ravissement de celle-ci.

— Heu... si on allait voir Alcor maintenant !

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, elle songea : " Je ne crois pas que Quasimodo aurait osé lutiner ici son Esméralda ! " (6 )

******.**

Poursuivant leur marche, ils longèrent à présent les murailles du Louvre médiéval.. puis celles de la Bastille avec son pont-levis abaissé sur les rives d'un canal figurant la Seine.

— Encore des décors !... Mais vous en avez combien ?  
— Une centaine.

Devant sa surprise, le Pirate lui donna des détails : -

******. . .** A l'origine, c'était pour un milliardaire excentrique, passionné de vieux cinéma.  
— Ah !.. et il n'en voulait plus ?  
— Non, ses héritiers !... résultat : ils nous sont resté sur les bras...

— Oh... Le coup dur !  
— Pas tant que ça : il avait versé une confortable avance, ce qui fait que cela a tout même été une bonne affaire pour nous..

Elle pouffa de rire :

— En somme, il vous a payé pour décorer votre repaire !

******.**

Arrivé en vue du château du roi Arthur, l'Euphorienne s'exclama :

— Whahoouu !... Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Le Pirate approuva d'un signe de tête :

Passant successivement le pont-levis, la grand-porte et la cour, ils pénétrèrent dans le corps principal, dont l'intérieur était en harmonie avec l'extérieur.

— Ça alors !. ?... Moi qui croyais que les grand décors de cinéma n'étaient que des coquilles vides ?  
— C'est vrai... mais nous avons reconstitué le reste... en partie grâce aux décors de scènes d'intérieur..

Entrant dans une autre salle, ils virent descendre en cahotant d'un escalier, un robot à chenilles du ___Queen Eméraldas_, tenant entre ces pinces des sous-vêtements et une combinaison rouge bien connue...

— Eméraldas loge aussi ici !. ? Demanda Phénicia.  
— ?. ! Oui !

La jeune femme pâlit, le souvenir de la nuit précédant l'invasion lui revint en mémoire : elle se rua dans l'escalier..

******.**

___" _Alcor m'aime... et Emeraldas est bien trop loyale... et puis : ce n'était qu'un rêve !"(7) se résonnait-elle en escaladant quatre-à-quatre les marches.

Elle fonça dans le premier couloir qu'elle rencontra, pour s'arrêter devant une grande porte surmontée d'un écriteau indiquant : 'Chambre du Roi'. Elle entra sans bruit dans la pièce obscure. La lumière filtrant par la porte entrebâillée lui permit tout juste de distinguer une grande forme allongée sur un lit à baldaquin. Y avait-il là un occupant, ou deux ? ___"_ Non-non, je me fais des idées ! ___" _… Tenaillée par le doute elle s'avança jusqu'au lit et tira doucement le drap... La Princesse se pencha et reconnu Alcor dormant du sommeil du juste... et seul !

___"_ Idiote !"___._

Tendrement, elle effleura de sa main la tignasse du Terrien. Dans un grognement, Alcor ouvrit les yeux... et, nu, se dressa d'un bond sur le lit, provoquant un recul de l'Euphorienne.

— How !.. la frousse ... Pardon Phénicia, mais, avec cette cape... j't'ai prise pour le fantôme de Véga...

— Qu-quoi !. !. ! .. s'exclama-t-elle, indignée... mais elle n'eut le temps d'ajouter rien d'autre : d'une main il l'attira à lui et emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes simultanément de son autre main, il lui ôta sa cape et fit sauter les boutons sa chemise de nuit. Elle voulut crier qu'elle n'était pas venue pour ça... avant de se raviser : " Mais, que dis-je ... je n'attend que ça ! "... Elle bomba le torse... mais devant sa réaction initiale, Alcor avait déjà relâché son étreinte.

— Pardon Phény... j'ai cru que...  
— … et tu as bien fait !

Elle le chevaucha, lui pris les mains et les pressa contre ses seins :

___"_ Y-a pas de raison que Vénusia soit la seule à s'amuser ! ".

******.**

Albator ordonna à l'ordinateur de la base de verrouiller la porte de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse être ouverte que de l'intérieur.

" Profitez-en bien, mes amis.. Dieu seul sait ce qui nous attend ".

.

* * *

(1) ******C**ontre ******C**ontre ******M**esures ******É**lectroniques.

(2) Tochiro et son ancêtre partage le même prénom.

(3) 'Albator 84', ep.1 et 2.

(4) 'Albator 84', ep.12.

(5) 'Aigle & Corneille', ch.21.

(6) Jeune extra-terrestre élevée au Japon, Phénicia avait une vision un peut brouillée de la littérature Française.

(7) 'La Sorcière Rouge', ch.5.


	2. AM Chapter 2

.

CHAPITRE II

******.**

******.**

******.**

De retour à sa chambre, Albator essaya de se rendormir, mais, après avoir somnolé une heure, il se releva, s'habilla, fixa sur ses épaules une cape de rechange et retourna dans le jardin.

******.**

Alors que, perdu dans ses pensées, il repassait devant la réplique de Camelot, il entendit des bruits d'épées sortir d'une fenêtre.

En pénétrant dans la salle d'armes, il découvrit Eméraldas croisant le fer avec 'Bayard', le robot escrimeur à l'allure de chevalier de la renaissance. Amusé, le Pirate croisa les bras et suivit le combat. Il ne dura pas : d'un enchaînement d'attaques, mêlé de feintes, la fille de Promethium désorienta l'être de métal, avant de le toucher pile à l'emplacement du cœur. Le chevalier mécanique baissa sa garde et salua son vainqueur. A cet instant, Eméraldas remarqua la présence de son ami

Devinant à son regard qu'il était intéressé par une joute, elle fit signe au robot de s'écarter, échangea son Gravity-sabre contre un modèle à pointe mouchetée et en tendit un second à Albator.

Après s'être salués, l'arme dressée devant le visages, ils engagèrent le combat.

******.**

Esquivant de justesse un nouveau coup droit contre sa gorge, Eméraldas riposta en direction du ventre d'Albator, mais sa lame ne fit qu'effleurer sa hanche. D'un moulinet elle para le coup suivant, enchaîna d'un dégagement contournant la coquille adverse, sa lame partit d'un coup et toucha le 'eye-cach' du borgne, donnant à la femme pirate sa sixième victoire.

Essoufflés par leur dixième combat d'affilée, les deux adversaires en restèrent là.

— Eh bien, tu peux être rassurée : tu as retrouvé toute ta dextérité ! dit Albator.  
— … Et toi tu as gardé la tienne ! lui répondit Eméraldas - … Tu ne ferais encore qu'une bouchée de Sylvidra.(1)

Le chef des SSX sourit... mais, c'est à ce moment que retentit le signal d'appel de son syPhone. Au bout du fil, Mima, qui, après s'être excusée, lui annonça que le '___999_' et le ___Richelieu_ venaient d'apparaître sur le télescope spatial.

— J'arrive !

Laissant là Eméraldas, il retraversa le jardin et monta jusqu'au 'CIC', dans la section centrale de la forteresse.

******.**

******.**

Comme de coutume et cela depuis des années, Mima et Cygna, assuraient seules la permanence au central radio et radar. L'humanoïde au visage sans bouche et aux yeux sans pupilles, n'avait pas de cycle de sommeil : elle pouvait dormir quand elles le voulait, sans que sa concentration n'en souffre. Quant à la Sylvidre, sa nature végétale lui permettait de s'en passer. Sur le grand écran au-dessus de leur têtes, un cuirassé spatial à l'allure de navire de ligne des années 1930/40 approchait, précédé du célèbre train de l'espace.

Sur ordre du Capitaine, Mima éteignit le halo lumineux et sépara la 'coquille', tandis que Cygna ouvrait l'écoutille axiale de la soucoupe supérieure, ainsi qu'une grande porte latérale sur la tranche de la troisième soucoupe (celle des jardins et locaux d'habitations). Alors que le cuirassé s'immobilisait au dessus de l'ouverture du dock, le ___Galaxy Express_ entamait son approche en exécutant une large descente en spirale autour de la station spatiale...

Laissant ses deux subordonnées, Albator se dirigea vers l'ascenseur

******.**

******.**

Lorsque Vénusia ouvrit les yeux, la lumière du petit matin baignait le sommet de la tour. Elle sourit en voyant le soleil monter à l'horizon. Même s'il était artificiel - tout comme le ciel qui n'était qu'une projection - le spectacle qu'il offrait était aussi beau que sur Terre.

Elle se retourna et regarda avec tendresse Actarus endormi à ses côtés sur le drapeau à fleur de lys, qui leur servait de couche. La jeune femme admira avec un réel plaisir ce corps musclé en finesse, égal d'une statue grecque. Son regard s'attarda sur la large poitrine, montant et descendant au rythme de la respiration. Arrivé au niveau de l'épaule, son visage se crispa : la tumeur entourant la vieille blessure d'Actarus s'était en effet considérablement étendue (2). tout le haut du membre était pris et le mal débordait déjà sur le torse.

— ___Dans deux-trois mois, peut-être moins... je serais mort... lui avait-il expliqué, la veille, alors qu'ils marchaient dans les jardins._  
— ___Nooonn !- !- ! Ne dit pas ça ! avait-elle alors crié, horrifiée par son apparente résignation._

___Elle s'était jetée sur lui et l'avait serré de toutes ses forces.._

_****__**. . .**_ ___tu n'as pas le droit !... pas le droit !.. toi qui t'es toujours battu..  
_— … ___et je n'ai jamais cessé de le faire, Vénusia, lui avait-il répondu, en lui caressant les cheveux - ..mais je me dois aussi de regarder la vérité en face... Et toi également._

___Elle avait alors encore resserré son étreinte, avant de lui demander d'une toute petite voix :_

— ___Et cette Sylvidre_...___Rubia... sa médecine du XXXIème siècles ne peut... ?_  
— ___Non, il est déjà trop tard... Même la pharmacopée que ses semblabes avaient développée pour leurs esclaves humains, ne peut plus rien pour moi.._

___Vénusia avait pleuré en silence, puis, séchant ses larmes, elle avait redressé la tête et dit d'un ton qui se voulait assuré :_

_— ____Et bien, soit !.. Raison de plus pour profiter du temps qui nous reste...  
— Vénusia, je crois que tu n'as...  
— Oh que si ! … nous somme en guerre, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! … et contre un adversaire encore plus rude que Véga !.. Tu dis trois mois... mais qui te dit que nous durerons jusque-la ?.. c'est peut-être toi qui nous survivras ?_

_— ____Vénusia, arrête, tu n'es pas ...  
— Je 'regarde la vérité en face'' !_

___Se forçant à la gaité, elle l'avais alors entraîné vers les décors de la ville médiévale._

_— ____Je n'ai jamais été à Paris... à défaut je me contenterais de sa réplique._

___Mi-figue, mi-raisin, Actarus, l'avait d'abord suivie sans enthousiasme, mais, au bout de quelques heures, et, après avoir traversé la galerie des Glaces de ' _Madame du Barry'(3)___, ...visité le Louvre de ' _La Reine Margot'(4)___,... avoir déambulé dans le château des ' _Visiteurs du soir'(5)___,...s'être assis à la table de l'auberge de ' _L'Étroit Mousquetaire'(5)___,.. s'être baladé autour et sur les remparts de la Bastille de ' _Hunchback of Notre-Dame'(7)___,… il s'était complètement détendu, oubliant tous ses soucis au bras de sa compagne, et, ce fut d'une humeur joyeuse_ ___que le couple avait escaladé_ ___les marches de Notre-Dame._

_****__**.**_

Chassant ses sombres pensées, Vénusia tendit la main vers son Prince pour le caresser, mais se ravisant, elle se contenta de mimer le geste pour ne pas le réveiller. Après quelques passes elle se remit sur ses jambes, s'étira, bailla un coup, puis, marcha jusqu'à la rambarde et s'y accouda.

Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle rêvassait ainsi, quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec douceur et une mèche de cheveu effleurer sa joue... La surprise passée, la Terrienne s'abandonna contre la poitrine d'Actarus.

******.**

Un brusque fracas interrompit leur étreinte...

Reprenant leurs esprits, ils virent, à quelques centaines de mètres de la, un gros nuage de poussière s'échapper du pignon d'un grand bâtiment style XIXème. Une fois celui-ci dissipé, ils reconnurent, surgi de l'une fenêtres du premier étage, la locomotive du ___Galaxy Express_, suspendu dans le vide et seulement retenue par le tender et son train.

Réagissant, Actarus ordonna à Vénusia de prévenir les secours... avant de plonger la tête la première dans le vide, en faisant apparaître simultanément sa tenu de vol :

— ' Métamorphose' !

Attrapant au passage une gargouille, il se reçu sur une autre, puis sur une rambarde, avant d'atterrir sur le parvis, après une dernière chute d'une dizaine de mètres. De la, il fonça sans attendre vers lieu de l'accident, sautant par-dessus les haies et les arbuste avec son agilité coutumière. Au même instant, une silhouette rousse se laissa glisser le long d'un lierre sur les murailles de Camelot, avant de courir elle aussi vers la gare.

___._

* * *

(1)'Albator 78', ep.41.

(2)Comme déjà expliqué dans le T.1, j'ai décidé de ne pas tenir compte de la guérison **'**miraculeuse' de Actarus dans l'épisode n° 71 'Le meilleur ami', que je trouve complètement invraisemblable.

(3) Christian-Jacque (1954), décor de Robert Gys

(4) Jean Dréville (1954), décor de Maurice Colasson et Henri Schmitt.

(5) Marcel Carné (1942), décor de Alexandre Trauner.(pas censé être à Paris, mais bon...)

(6) Max Linder (1922)

(7) Wallace Worsley (1923).


	3. AM Chapter 3

.

CHAPITRE III

**.**

**.**

**.**

Quelque centaines d'étages plus haut, Albator - encore dans l'ignorance de l'accident - arrivait dans le dock tandis que le cuirassé se posait sur un berceau vacant, à quelques dizaines de mètres de celui qu'Alcor et Vénusia avaient ramené avec eux.

Si, comme ce dernier, la silhouette du nouvel arrivant rappelait les navires de lignes du milieu du XXème siècle, sa livrée, elle, évoquait davantage les pré-dreadnoughts de la marine Française de la fin du XIXème avec sa coque noire, sa quille rouge et ses superstructures blanc-cassé... Il s'en différenciait aussi par ses dimensions supérieure de plus d'un tiers - ce qui le rendait presque aussi imposant que l'_Arcadia_.

Autre point commun avec le vaisseau d'Albator : une artillerie principale toute à l'avant et répartie de manière similaire, avec, une paire de tourelles disposées en escalier sur le pont et une troisième sous la quille... Les tourelles du _Richelieu_ se singularisaient toutefois par leurs configurations : quadruples canons pour les deux du dessus double pour celle du dessous... Encore plus surprenant, des CIWS (1) en casemate, alignés sur une seule rangée à flanc de coque, et, les tourelles lance-missiles octuple, au nombre de trois, disposées en triangle sur le pont arrière et encadrant partiellement l'ascenseur du hangar aux astronefs.

Le reste de l'armement se composait des six tubes lance-missiles gros calibre de proue et des lanceurs antimissiles de petit calibre, monté en sabords latéraux au ras du pont.

**.**

A peine les moteurs coupés, une foule impatiente jaillit des écoutilles et se rependit sur le pont et la plate-forme d'appontage à l'arrière certains allant même marcher jusqu'à l'extrémité de l'énorme tuyère cylindrique, malgré les risques important de chute... mais ils furent promptement rappelés à l'ordre par leurs officiers et sous-officiers, et, bientôt, sous les coups de sifflet, l'équipage rebroussa chemin et descendit à la passerelle principale - qui s'était entre-temps déployée.

Apparu en premier en haut des marches, un Illumidas, la quarantaine, en bicorne et uniforme chamarré époque Empire. En apercevant Albator au pied de la passerelle, l'humanoïde à la peau grisâtre se figea dans une attitude cérémonieuse et lui adressa un salut militaire impeccable. Un discret sourire aux lèvres, le chef des SSX le lui rendit sous la forme de son salut de pirate. L' Illumidas posa les pieds sur les marches de l'escalator et, droit comme un 'I', descendit, suivi de ses officiers et hommes d'équipage.

— Capitaine Albator, heureux de vous retrouver entier..  
— Moi de même, commandant Amus (2), répondit le Pirate en lui serrant la main... mais je n'étais pas inquiet : que pourrait-il arriver à un homme qui a survécu aux geôles Illumidas et Sylvidres.

L'Illumidas eut d'abord un sourire un peu crispé :

— Oui, et c'est d'ailleurs un peut à vous que je dois les premières (3)...Puis il se détendit : - ...mais sans votre aide, je n'aurais pas survécu à mon évasion des secondes.  
— C'est à Rubia que vous devez-tout ! Mon équipage et moi, nous n'avions fait que vous recueillir.  
— Oui, c'est juste... Il s'assombrit à nouveau. - … et on ne peut pas dire que le destin l'ait récompensée.

Il demanda :

**. . .** S'est-elle remise de la mort de Taurus ? (4)  
— Elle a appris à vivre avec...

Amus hocha tristement la tête, puis se tourna vers l'équipage du _Richelieu_, qui s'était entre-temps regroupé derrière lui, regardant, avec un mélange de respect et crainte, le fameux Pirate, que certains voyaient pour la première fois.

— Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a eu des changements depuis notre dernière rencontre ... mais je reste le seul Illumidas du bord.

Une fois les présentations achevées, l'équipage – moins l'équipe de quart et le second (alité à l'infirmerie) - fut conduit à ses quartiers par un des mécaniciens présent dans le dock.

**.**

Une fois seul avec son ancien adversaire, Amus le questionna sur le cuirassé voisin du sien :

— C'est la première fois que je vois un vaisseau de cette classe... Pourtant sa silhouette m'est familière : à bord nous avons une maquette d'un navire de ligne Terrien du XXèmes siècle qui lui ressemble de façon troublantes... c'est.. le _Shinano_.. non... c'est... Ah ! je l'ai sur le bout de la langue... il est pourtant célèbre...

— Le _Yamato..  
_— C'est ça... et il s'appelle comment ?  
— Je viens de vous le dire.

— comme le votre, il a hérité du nom du bateau auquel il ressemble.  
— Ah d'accord... et ce que son capitaine est quelqu'un que je connais ?  
— Non, il s'appelait Susumu Kodai, et il est mort au 21ème siècles avec une partie de son équipage, en défendant la Terre... Nous avons retrouvé leurs cadavres à bord.

L'Illumidas regarda le _Yamato_, sur lequel des robots volant achevaient de découper aux laser la proue défoncée, pendant que d'autres s'affairaient à reboucher les impactes sur le reste de la coque et les superstructures.

— Vous êtes en train de me dire que ce vaisseau a fait de lui même le voyage dans le passé ?

— c'est ce qu'indique les données et les vidéos retrouvées dans ses ordinateurs : après avoir fait évacuer les survivant, son commandant l'a lancé contre un vaisseau adverse (5)... et l'explosion qui s'en est suivit a provoqué un nœud temporel qui l'a fait passer du 21ème au 20ème...ce qui l'a sauvé de la destruction... Kodai, par contre, a succombé aux rayonnements.

— Je vois... et vous espérez le remettre en état ?  
— C'est faisable : il n'y a rien qu'ont ne puisse réparer ou remplacer avec les moyens du bord.  
— Même la proue ?

— Même elle : nous prendrons celle du classe ' Braves' (6), qui a un diamètre de coque asses proche, dit Albator, en désignant, au loin, dans un recoin du dock, l'épave d'un petit cuirassé blanc, à la coque déformée, couverte d'impacts et de rouilles.

— Votre vielle reine-des-hangars ?... Oui...oui... en jouant sur les variations de couple, cela devrait le faire... mais j'imagine que votre ami Tochiro a déjà tout calculé ?

C'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua, derrière le _Yamato_, posé sur des cales, énorme mais en piteux état, un tube d'environ sept mètres de diamètre sur vingt de long. En voyant les rainures sur la partie interne, il cru avoir une hallucination :

— Par la grande galaxie ! … un canon ?... Ce n'est pas possible ! … Albator, ne me dite pas qu'il avait ce monstre en tourelle !.?  
— Non, dans la proue !... Ce que vous voyez n'est que la partie ultime du fut, brisée lors de l'éperonnage. En fait le vaisseau tout entier est construit autour de ce canon, qui était alimenté en énergie directement par le moteur principale.

**.**

**.**

Pendant ce temps, en bas, dans le troisième modules, Actarus et Eméraldas avaient rejoint le lieu de l'accident et constaté à leur soulagement, qu'il n'y avait, ni victime, ni blessé grave à déplorer quelques contusions et légères commotions – même Claire, la petite serveuse au corps de cristal, s'en était tirée sans casse. Les passagers du train étaient les techniciens du Centre et d'_Oyama-Aerospace, _volontaires pour renforcer les équipages de la coalition Aigles-SSX, accompagnés de Maetel, et … Rigel ! … Rigel qu'Actarus trouva sur le quai, en train d'invectiver le pauvre Contrôleur, lequel pleurait à chaudes larmes, avec, en fond sonore, les plaintes du cerveau électronique de la locomotive, vexé d'avoir loupé son freinage.

Après une rapide recherche dans la cohue Eméraldas aperçu Maetel, portant dans ses bras , encore un peut hébété. Voyant sa sœur peinée sous la charge, elle pris le relais et transporta le vieil homme jusqu'à un banc où elle l'allongea.

— Ont m'aurait dit un jour que j'aurais un accident de train dans l'espace !... sourit-il.

La jolie rousse lui rendit son sourire, ce qui le fit rougir comme un vieux gamin. Après avoir discuté un moment avec lui, les deux femmes prirent congé de lui. Voyant que plus personne n'avait besoin d'aide, Maetel entraîna sa sœur dans un coin.

— J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, Eméraldas.

La dame en noir sortit son syPhone et afficha sur l'écran une photo qui provoqua une vive émotion chez la Pirate. Elle prit dans ses mains l'appareil :

— Elle a l'air si belle.. si humaine !

. . . . . . Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues

Maetel hocha la tête, mélancolique : Eméraldas pleurait, chose bien rare !

— Où est-elle ? Que fait-elle ?  
— Pour les raisons que tu sais, elle change souvent de lieu et d'identité... Elle est actuellement à la NASDA comme interprète.

La Pirate sourit :

— Je voie : un poste stratégique qui lui laisse suffisamment de temps pour s'occuper de sa véritable charge.

La blonde voyageuse reprit le syPhone et afficha le visage d'une autre femme, une rousse aussi flamboyante que sa sœur.

**. . . **!. ? Tu as réussis à la trouver, elle aussi !  
— Non c'est elle qui m'a trouvée : sur le chemin du retour, ses hommes m'ont kidnappée et conduite devant elle... Heureusement, j'ai pu la convaincre de qui j'étais, et que je n'étais pas au service de Rârela.(7)

Devant la surprise qu'elle lu dans ses yeux, elle expliqua :

**. . .** Elle connaît le phénomène des 'nœuds temporels'... Bon, j'en ai profité pour lui expliquer la situation, et j'ai senti que, bien que méfiante, elle serait prête à se joindre nous.

Eméraldas approuva :

— Elle a aidé les Terriens et le Prince d'Euphor à vaincre une première fois Véga et à toujours défendu la Terre contre Râmetal : elle acceptera ou agira en solitaire.

— Comment ça, 'On nous a aidé' !. ? s'exclama Alcor, qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Phénicia

Les Râmetaliennes se tournèrent vers eux.

— Bonjour Alcor ! ... bonjours Princesse ! ... eh non, la _Patrouille des Aigles_, n'a pas fait tout toute seule.

Devant l'expression de surprise des jeunes gens, Maetel, souriante, poursuivit :

**. . .** Vous avez dû souvent vous demander pourquoi, il y a cinq ans, Véga vous a rarement attaqués avec plus d'un golgoths à la fois... alors que des dizaines avaient été lancés simultanément contre Euphor ou d'autre planètes... Et bien c'est parce-que, avant même la première attaque contre la Terre ...

La sonnerie de son syPhone l'interrompit. Au bout du fil : Albator, tout juste avertit de l'accident et en quête de nouvelles. Maetel leva l'appareil, activa la caméra et balaya le quai de son objectif... Elle le remit à son oreille et, après avoir échanger encore quelque mots avec son interlocuteur, elle passa l'appareil à sa sœur :

— Je suis désolée, je suis obligé de vous laisser. Je finirais de tout vous expliquer plus tard … Albator veux voir tous les commandants de vaisseaux et chefs d'escadrilles sur l'_Arcadia_.

**.**

* * *

(1) 'CIWS : Close-in weapon system : désigne des canons anti-missiles montés sur tourelle – dans cette fic, il s'agit d'armes à rayon.

(2) Albator 84, ep.5 à 11 – Amus commandait, au début de la série, les forces chargé de traquer l'_Arcadia_ et le _Queen Eméraldas_. Malgré cela, c'était l'un des seul Illumidas (avec le général Zeida* du film :'Arcadia de ma jeunesse') à être capable de compassion.

* C'est celui d'on Hortica avait gardée le portrait dans sa cabine ('Aigle et Corneille', ch.3)

(3) Albator 84, ep.11 – Amus s'y fait destitué et arrêté, à cause ses échecs face à Albator et Eméraldas... mais aussi de son refus de 'punir' une planète qui avait eu le tort de laisser l'_Arcadia_ faire escale.

(4) Albator 78, ep.24 – **Rappel** : cette fic est construite de façon à être cohérente avec le film 'Arcadia de ma jeunesse' et la série 'Albator 84', de ce fait, la première guerre contre les Sylvidres (qui suit celle contre les Illumidas) est sensiblement différente de la série '78' au niveau de l'histoire, comme des personnages.  
Autre différence : dans la série ' Albator 78', Rubia et Taurus désertaient* seuls, alors que dans la guerre contre les Sylvidres version 'Prince et le Pirate', j'imagine qu'ils avaient aussi emmenés avec eux des prisonniers – don Amus. Dans le '78', Taurus avait entraîné Rubia dans le sacrifice, alors que dans le 'Prince et le Pirate', il l'avait laissé à bord de l'_Arcadia._

* La première est une Sylvidre, le second, un combattant esclave.

(5) Voir le deuxième film de la saga Yamato (le meilleur à mes yeux) : '' Saraba Uchû Senkan Yamato: Ai No Senshitachi / Adieu, Cuirassé de l'Espace Yamato: Les Guerriers de l'Amour'' – tout qui viens après l'explosion (le voyage dans le temps, la mort de Kodai, etc…) a été rajouté pour les besoins de la fic.

(6) Un vaisseau du même type que celui de feu le capitaine Tornadéo (Albator 78, ep.17).

(7) Le film 'Queen_Millenia' (très joli, bien qu'un peut fade) et la série 'Space Symphony Maetel' (très médiocre) ep.5.


End file.
